


The Greatest Emotion

by Mackymarvel_32



Category: Marvel, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackymarvel_32/pseuds/Mackymarvel_32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard when you have just been forced out of your home and to live in a new one. Eva thinks everything will go down hill. That is until she meets her celebrity idols and she thinks things have never been better, that is until the greatest emotion shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

"Really, i don't see why you're in a shitty mood?"

"This is a new experience!" "At least be happy." There he goes. Babbling about being happy and new experiences. I don't see why he's still trying? "Eva? Earth to Eva.", he said sounding like an astronaut. "I'm not in the mood.", I say as I pull my feet up on the seat and look out the window. "When are you not in the mood? Lighten up.", he said nudging my shoulder. I glared at him. That was my step-brother, kevin. He's been in my life for twelve years now. My mom and dad divorced when I was five and she went and moved to LA. i went to live with my dad. I figured it was the least I could do since he would probably be lonely. My mom married with in the following year to some optimistic, typical white man. His name was Nick and Nick had a son that was six years older than me. His son Kevin went to college at seventeen and is now a psychology major in the works. 

I'm moving to LA because I was forced out of my home. My dad was arrested for drug overdose, drinking with erratic behavior, and recently being drunk while trying to steal from Winn-Dixie. The State put him in prison while they made me move in with my mom. It's still summer and I am definitely not looking foward to school. "I know this is hard, Eva, but you'll make it. I know you will.", He said with a whole smile. I grunted. "Remember when you visited mom, Nick, and I, and my friends were over?"

I nodded.

"We were always playing mortal kombat. You persisted on playing, but we thought you were annoying and too young. But you were determined and motivated, and because of that you got to play the game by using it without permission and deleting all of our memory. That's not the point though, even though you thought it was unfair you got a good experience out of it anyways", he said while squeezing my shoulder. I chuckled. At the story, but mainly how even if I did delete the saved profiles, he still remains positive. "This will be good for you", is the last thing he says before I fall asleep. ________________________________ I woke up to the engine stopping. I sat up at the once familiar house. "Ready to make your grand entrance", Kevin said. I scoffed. "What? Just trying to lighten the mood", he said defensively. "It's just, how much I wanna bet you my grandma, Auntie Nina, Uncle Marty, some cousins who I have forgotten their names, and a friend or two is in there.", I said. "I will bet you thirty dollars.", Kevin said as he pulled out his wallet. I shook his hand. I pulled out my luggage and we made our way to the steps. "Ready?', he asked. "Ready doesn't begin to describe.", I said as he opened the doors. The foyer was quiet until I saw silent bodies standing and sitting when I entered the living room. "Eva!", they all screamed. I took a step back. "She has gotten so tall", Grandma Judice said. "Tall? You mean beautiful. Look at her, she looks like a model.", Aunt Nina with a dramatic voice as always.

I looked around and sure enough everybody that I called out was right in this room. Kevin knew also because he reluctantly pulled out his wallet. I gave him a smug look as he snatched the thirty-dollars from him. I walked around until I spotted Mom in the kitchen. Uncle Marty walked up to me. "She's still in shock.", he said. "Why? It's not like they're married anymore.", I whispered as I looked at my hunched-over mom. "Well, that was her first husband and she had you with him. I don't know, I never understood her when I was younger but maybe you can.", he said as he placed a hand on my back and walked off. I walked over to my mom sitting at the kitchen counter. "Eva! I didn't see you there.", she said looking like she just had a heartattack. "I just arrived and I saw you here and I walked over.", I said nervously. I hadn't seen her in over two years, she looked so different. "You're finally here.", she said as she grabbed my face and kissed my forehead. I noticed she looked so hollow. The once beautiful woman now looked like an empty shell.

"Well, let's get you settled."


	2. Excuse me!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva runs into some people she is quite familiar with.

I finished unpacking my stuff and flopped down on the bed. I heard a gentle knock at my door. I sighed. "Come in". The door gently opened to reveal Kevin standing in the door way. "You want your money back?", I asked him with a smile. He chuckled and shook his head. "No, I was wondering if you would like to come to Starbucks with me?', he asked with an unsure tone. "Hell yea!", I said. I actually just wanted to get out of the house. I put on some leggings and a shirt with my favorite band. We headed out the door after we waved to everybody goodbye. We drove to the nearest Starbucks which was in downtown Hollywood. "I forgot what this place looked like.", I said as I look out the window. We parked and I got out first. We walked in and I could smell that sweet aroma of coffee. I asked for a White chocolate frappe but with my luck they will probably get it wrong.

I walked outside to find a table but bumped into something completely different. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!", a voice said. I realized that I was on the ground. A hand reached out and I took it. "It's ok.", I said as I brushed off. I looked up at the person. He was a whole head taller than me(maybe it's because I'm really short). He had gorgeous blue eyes and a chiseled jaw. "Oh-oh my god. You're Sebastian Stan!", I said in disbelief. He chuckled and patted my shoulder. I looked to his sides and there was Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie! "Where's your parents?", Anthony asked. "Oh well my older brother is inside and frankly I'm quite offended. I am seventeen years old.", I said with a sarcastic tone. Anthony laughed. "Oh my god, Chris Evans it's you in the flesh!", I said with excitement. "I loved Not Another Teen movie", I said with a giggle. "Well you'd probably be the first", he said with a smile. My brother walked outside and saw me conversing with the actors. "You're not boring them to death are you?", he said knowing it would embarrass me. "Not at all. She's actually really funny.", Sebastian Stan said with a smile. I smiled back at him. "Well we probably need to get going. Thanks for babysitting her.", Kevin yelled from his car. "Anytime.", Sebastian said.

"Ar-are you smiling?!", Kevin asked with a smile. I looked at the side view mirror and saw that I was blushing like a mad man. "You are smiling!", Kevin exclaimed. "So, they'll make the straightest guy gay. One look at them and next thing you know you're shooting rainbows out of you", I said as I buckled my seatbelt. "Well, they didn't seem annoyed with you.", Kevin said with confusion. I gave him a smug look.

 

"I'm glad you're happy.", he said as he turned onto the main road. "Who said I wasn't?", I said as I looked out the window. When Kevin wasn't looking I blushed furiously.


	4. A visit from who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when your favorite actor visits you.

I woke up to the sound of a vacuum cleaner. At leafs I thought I would wake up to the sound of birds chirping, but noooo I woke up to an obnoxious cleaning item. "Eva! Let's get up, honey.", my mom called out. "Awe come on!", I yelled as I put my pillow over my head. I slept for like five more minutes until I heard the doorbell ring.

Even though I was "asleep" I could never forget the so-astonished gasp from my mom. "Eva! You better get up now!", she yelled, but you could hear the nervousness. I really didn't care about how I looked since it was probably a neighbor my age. I got down the stairs and I really regretted not checking how I looked. There at the door stood Sebastian Stan. "I remember when I was a teen. I slept in so much.", his face faltered. "I still sleep in a lot so everything is basically the same.", he said with a smile. My mom bursted out laughing and honestly it was annoying.

"I was wondering if I could take your daughter to meet some of my friends?", he asked with a charming smile. My face lit up and I looked towards my mom with an excited three year old face. "Who are you exactly meeting?", my mother asked. "Well, Scarlette Johansson, Anthony Mackie, Chris Evans, and maybe even Samuel L. Jackson.", Sebastian said with a smug look. My mother practically squealed like she was a fangirl. "This would be great for Eva. She sits in her room all day and sometimes- "okkk mom I think that's enough.", I said with a chuckle.

I rush up stairs to get ready and I throw on leggings and a Aeropostale shirt that some how ended up in my closet. I brushed my hair and teeth and rushed back down stairs. "That was quick.", Sebastian said impressed. I giggled. I kissed my mom's cheek, yelled goodbye to Kevin, and went out the door.

Sebastian put his hand on my back as I walked down the steps and I saw his car. It was a red jaguar, aka, my favorite! "I love your car.", I said in awestruck. Sebastian chuckled.

 

Kevin sighed as he heard the engine roar to life and drive off. 

"She's a little too young".

"She is finally doing something that she enjoys and she is meeting her idols. Be happy for her Kevin".

"Still, I'll be watching for mistakes".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I'm doing


	6. Fun-filled evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun that adults have but Eva is only 17

He picked me up and carried me to a room. We were kissing like savages. "Wait, who lives here?", I asked. "This is the crew's get away house. We come here to let loose.", he said as he kissed me again. He opened the door without breaking the kiss. He threw me down on the bed and started kissing me again. I suddenly felt self-conscious that Sebastian was even looking at my naked self. He kissed between my breasts and I instinctively pulled him closer. He sucked on my left breast and I moaned loudly. He grabbed my waist and kissed me again. He let his right hand slip down to my crotch and slipped a finger in between my lips. No male has ever done this to me because maybe I'm seventeen and still a virgin. He started rubbing my clit in agonizing slow circles. I tilted my head back and arched my back. All these new feelings that's I didn't know how to describe.I felt his hand leave my crotch and whimpered. I then felt a new wave of pleasure as the warm feeling of his mouth engulfed my pussy. I moaned so loudly that I even felt it was annoying. "Oh my god! It feels so good!", I moaned. "Let me hear you baby!", he said as he licked. He took his mouth off of me and I felt irritated at that. "Now baby, are you a virgin?", he asked with a smirk. I nodded and he smiled. "Well this is an honor to be your first. I mean I've never dated a girl that was a virgin. It's just not special.", he said. I giggled. He disrobed himself and he had an amazing body like ignoring his dick, I became wet at his abs. He aligned himself but he was being clumsy at it since he was very drunk and so was I. "Baby this is going to hurt ok.", he said with loving eyes. "I've seen the movies, I know.", I said. He smiled and kissed me and I knowing that this was supposed to distract me from the pain. He eased in and even though his mouth was engulfed with mine I pulled away in pain and yelled out swear words. He tried to kiss me again but the pain was so great I was paralyzed. "It hurts so much!", I yelled out in a whisper. He shushed me with another kiss and rubbed my temples. He started going slightly faster and soon a wave of new pleasure rushed over me so fast my head was spinning. My mouth formed an O shape as I closed my eyes in bliss. "Does that feel good baby?", he said in between moans. I whimpered out "yes" and he loved it. "Oh my fucking god, you're so tight!", he screamed. He started thrusting faster and by the looks of it I don't think he knew that he was. I started thrusting upward to help with his desperate ones. He looked at me with pure lust in his eyes and whispered sweet yet dirty things to me. Suddenly this heat in the pit of my stomach was forming and of course I knew what this meant. I am seventeen I know things. I yelled out "I'm gonna cum!". I did. And soon after he did too. He shuddered in delight as he looked at me. I probably looked like I've been through the ringer but oh my god was it amazing. He kissed my forehead as we both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know. obviously it looks crappy but hey um im still writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. it'll be better.


End file.
